Blondie
New York New Wave Family Tree Deborah Harry Solo Stillettoes 1973 October 5, 1973 Bobern Bar & Grill, New York City, NY November 29, 1973 Bobern Bar & Grill, New York City, NY December 1-2, 1973 Bobern Bar & Grill, New York City, NY 1974 May 5, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (supporting Television) May 11, 1974 The Mushroom, New York City, NY May 12, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (supporting Television) May 26, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (supporting Television) June 5, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (supporting Television) June 12, 1974 Club 82, New York City, NY (with Wayne County and the Backstreet Boys) June 15, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (supporting Television) June 29, 1974 Mushroom, New York City, NY (2 shows 10.30 & Midnight, supporting Palace) July 1, 1974 Bacchus Rock Palace, New York City, NY (with Eric Emerson) The Stillettoes (Mk.2) at this time were Debbie Harry (vocals), Elda Gentile (vocals), Amanda Jones (vocals), Chris Stein (guitar), Fred Smith (bass) and Billy O'Connor (drums). The Stillettoes (Mk.2) first gig was @ CBGB's New York City on 05-May-74. This line-up lasted until July 1974. Then they, minus Elda and Amanda, became Angel and the Snake (as of August 1974) before becoming Blondie (as of October 1974) Angel and the Snake August 16, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with the Ramones) August 31, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with the Ramones) Blondie October 12-13, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY October 31-November 3, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (supporting the Ramones & the Savage Voodoo Nuns) November 17, 1974 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with the Ramones) December 1-2, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with the Miamis) December 7, 1974 Performance Studio, New York City, NY (with the Ramones) December 31, 1974 Bobern Bar & Grill, New York City, NY Fall 1974 Continental Baths, New York City, NY Unknown '74-'75 Whyte's Pub, New York City, NY (Debbie also worked there as a "bikini bartender") Unknown '74-'76 Mother's, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 82 Club, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 Monty Python's Flying Circus, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 Bacchus Rock Palace, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ Unknown '75-'76 Broadway Charly's, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 The Mushroom, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 Performance Studio, New York City, NY Unknown '75-'76 Forest Park Band Shell, Forest Hills, NY 1975 January 10, 1975 Whyte's Pub, New York City, NY January 11, 1975 Performance Studio, New York City, NY January 12, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows 10.00 & Midnight, supporting Television) January 17-19, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supporting Television) January 22, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY January 24-26, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supporting Television) January 31-February 1, 1975 Brandy's II, New York City, NY (with the Banzai Babies supporting the Miamis) January 31-February 2, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supporting Television) February 9, 1975 CBGB's, New York City, NY (supporting Television) February 10, 1975 Brandy's II, New York City, NY (with the Banzai Babies opening for Harlem Drive) April 7-8, 1975 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with The Marbles, Clem Burke's first gig) April 25, 1975 Performance Studio, New York City, NY (with Ramones) July 4-6, 1975 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with Ramones) July 16-18, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (supporting The Ramones) July 31-August 1, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (supporting The Ramones) August 1, 1975 Forest Park Music Grove, New York City, NY (with Emmett Chapman) August 15-17, 1975 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with Heartbreakers and Talking Heads) September 5-7, 1975 Mother's, New York City, NY (With The Fast) September 12-13, 1975 Performance Studio, New York City, NY (with Ramones) October 3-5, 1975 Mother's, New York City, NY (supporting The Ramones) October 24-26, 1975 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with the Ramones) October 30-31-November 1-2, 1975 CBGB's, New York City, NY (Big Halloween Weekend: Heartbreakers, Tuff Darts, Blondie, Manster, and Shadow. Blondie performed with Shadow on Nov. 1 & 2) November 8, 1975 Monty Python's Flying Circus, New York City, NY (Jimmy Destri's first appearance) November 12, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with the Martian Rock Band) November 13, 1975 Mother's, New York City, NY November 18, 1975 Mother's, New York City, NY November 23, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Mink DeVille) December 2, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Marbles) December 11, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 1976 February 13-15, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with Miamis and Razors Edge) February 29, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Mink DeVille) March 18-20, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with The Heartbreakers, The Miamis, Talking Heads, Marbles, Ramones, and Milk 'N Cookies) April 4, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with Rice Miller Band) April 9-10, 1976 Phase V, NJ (with the Ramones) April 18, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Easter Rock Festival, supporting the Ramones, with Poppies) April 30-May 1, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Mink DeVille) May 30, 1976 Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (NY Rock Party) June 4-6, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY ("Live at CBGB" recording session. Unsure which night Blondie played) June 18-19, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY June 26, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY July 1-3, 1976 The Club, Boston, MA (With The Boize) July 23-24, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with The Heartbreakers and The Fast) July 26-27, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with The Dictators on 26th) August 3, 1976 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY Summer, 1976 The Show Place, NJ September ?, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY October 23, 1976 Cuando Gym, New York City, NY (supporting The Dictators, Mink De Ville & Demons) November 16, 1976 Mother's, New York City, NY December 3-4, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Tuff Darts) December 23, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY December 29-30, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (With the New York Dolls) December 31, 1976 Central Park Bethesda Fountain, New York City, NY 1977 January 1, 1977 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (with John Cale) January ?, 1977 CBGB's, New York City, NY January ?, 1977 Mother's, New York City, NY January ?, 1977 Brandy's Il, New York City, NY January 10, 1977 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY January 12, 1977 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY January 21-22, 1977 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY February 3, 1977 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA February 9-12, 1977 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers) February 16-20, 1977 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with the Ramones) March 2-3, 1977 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco, CA (with Crime) March 4, 1977 Keystone Berkeley, Berkeley, CA (Opening act John Cale) March 6, 1977 The Keystone, Palo Alto, CA March 10-11, 1977 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (2 shows on 11th Midnight & 2.00) March 13, 1977 Le Plateau Theatre, Montreal, QC (supporting Iggy Pop) March 14, 1977 Seneca College Field House, Toronto, ON (supporting Iggy Pop) March 16, 1977 Harvard Square Theatre, Boston, MA (supporting Iggy Pop) March 16, 1977 New York City, NY (Punk Benefit, possibly March 18) March 18, 1977 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting Iggy Pop) March 19, 1977 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Iggy Pop) March 21-23, 1977 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supporting Iggy Pop) March 25-26, 1977 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Iggy Pop) March 27, 1977 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL (supporting Iggy Pop) March 28, 1977 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Iggy Pop) March 29, 1977 Leona Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Iggy Pop) March 30, 1977 Agora Ballroom, Columbus, OH (supporting Iggy Pop) March 31, 1977 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Iggy Pop) April 1, 1977 Oriental Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Iggy Pop) April 4-5, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supporting Iggy Pop) April 7, 1977 Vancouver Gardens, Vancouver, BC (supporting Iggy Pop) April 9, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (supporting Iggy Pop) April 13, 1977 Berkley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supporting Iggy Pop) April 15, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Iggy Pop) April 16, 1977 Civic Auditorium, San Diego, CA (supporting Iggy Pop) April 20-23, 1977 Whisky A Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA ("Blondie and Deaf School" with Joan Jett) May 4, 1977 Punk Benefit at CBGB's, New York City, NY (MC: David Johansen. Bands: 1. Alex Chilton; 2. Dead Boys with special guest: Ross Friedman (Dictators); 3. Suicide; 4. The Paley Brothers. Guest stars: Billy Ficca (Television), Ernie Brooks (Modern Lovers). Backed up by Ivan Kral, Lenny Kaye, Jay Dee Daugherty, Richard Sohl (Patti Smith Group); 5. Patti Smith Group with guest stars: Matthew Reich and Allen Lanier (Blue Oyster Cult); 6. Richard Hell & The Voidoids; 7. Auction I - Auctioneer: Handsome Dick Manitoba (Dictators); 8. Blondie with guest star: Fred Smith (Television); 9. Dead Boys) May 5, 1977 Punk Benefit at CBGB's, New York City, NY (MC: PUNK staff: Legs McNeil, John Holmstrom, Tom , Hal + Lester. Bands: 1. Cramps; 2. Fuse; 3. Helen Wheels; 4. Dead Boys; 5. The Criminals (Syl Sylvain + former Dolls); 6. Auction II; 7. Andy Paley, Ivan Kral, Jay Dee Daugherty: loose jam; 8. Richard Hell & The Voidoids; 9. Anya Phillips - dance; 10. Blondie with Fred Smith (Television); 11. Mickey Rose (Editor of Cheap Thrills) - Poetry Reading; 12. The Lester Bangs Conspiracy, very loose jam with Jay Dee Daugherty (PSG), Fred Smith (Television), Andy Shernoff (Dictators), Chris Stein, Clem Burke, Jimmy Destri (Blondie), Legs McNeil (PUNK) May 15, 1977 Elgin Theatre, New York City, NY (Cancelled) Television & Blondie UK Tour 1977 May 20, 1977 The Village Bowl, Bournemouth, ENG (supporting Television) May 22, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Television) May 23, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Television) May 24, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Television) May 26, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Television) May 27, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Television) May 28-29, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supporting Television) May 30, 1977 Top Rank, Plymouth, ENG (cancelled, supporting Television) May 31, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Television) June 3, 1977 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (supporting Television) June 5, 1977 Auditoire P-E Janson ULB, Brussels, BEL (supporting Television) June 7, 1977 Olympia, Paris, FRA (supporting Television) June 15, 1977 Daddy's Dance Hall, Copenhagen, DEN (supporting Television) June 17, 1977 Jarlateatern, Stockholm, SWE June 26, 1977 CBGB's, New York City, NY (with The Senders) July 1-3, 1977 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Also appearing: Lido 1st & 2nd, Alex Chilton 3rd) August 27, 1977 New York City, NY (National Music and Sound Show) September 8-11, 1977 CBGB's, New York, NY (2 shows each night) September 12, 1977 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (Reggae Night) September 20-21, 1977 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Nuns) September 23, 1977 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (Punk rock and fashion show. Blondie special guest, also Devo) September 26-27, 1977 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA September 29-October 4, 1977 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (Filmed By John Cassavetes and Sam Shaw. with (29-2) Max Webster, (3rd @ 4.00) Devo & The Germs & (3rd) Devo @ 9.00 & 11.30) November 6, 1977 Sonocor, ENG (Rehearsal) November 7, 1977 Granada Television, Manchester, ENG (Rip Her To Shreds, 3:04. 'So It Goes' weekly show) November 10-11, 1977 Roxy, ENG (Rehearsal) November 11, 1977 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG November 12, 1977 Maxwell Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (First gig with Nigel Harrison. Supported by XTC) November 14, 1977 Locarno, Coventry, ENG (supported by XTC) November 15, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG November 18, 1977 Laser Club, Paris, FRA November 19, 1977 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED November 21, 1977 Down Town Club, Munich, GER November 26, 1977 Concert Hall, Perth, AUS (with The Ferrets) November 29-30, 1977 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS (with The Ferrets) November 29, 1977 Concert Hall, Perth, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 1, 1977 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 2, 1977 Regent Theatre, Albury, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 3, 1977 Hoyts Theatre, Wagga, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 5, 1977 Civic Theatre, Newcastle, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 6, 1977 Town Hall, Lismore, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 8, 1977 Her Majesty's Theatre, Brisbane, AUS (with The Ferrets) (Cancelled, because Debbie was Sick. This is the only Blondie show ever cancelled) December 10, 1977 Town Hall, Wollongong, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 11, 1977 State Theatre, Sydney, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 12, 1977 Canberra Theatre, Canberra, AUS (with The Ferrets) ("Cherries show" "Don't Eat Cherries") December 15, 1977 Morwell Technical College, Victoria, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 17, 1977 Plaza Theatre, Geelong, AUS (with The Ferrets) December 18, 1977 Her Majesty's Theatre, Brisbane, AUS (with The Ferrets) (Rescheduled from December 8) December 19-20, 1977 Granada Tavern, Berriedale, AUS Between December 21-27, 1977 Great Keppel Island, AUS (3 shows between these dates) December 31, 1977 Ambassador Hotel, Bangkok, THAI (2 shows) 1978 1-Jan-78 Ambassador Hotel, Bangkok, THAI (2 shows) 10-Jan-78 Osaka Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN January 11-12, 1978 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN 14-Jan-78 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN 16-Jan-78 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN 18-Jan-78 Nagoyashi Kokaido, Nagoya, JPN 24-Jan-78 Dingwalls, London, ENG 26-Jan-78 Leiden, NED 27-Jan-78 Stockvis Hall, Arnhem, NED January 29-30, 1978 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 31-Jan-78 Theatre 140, Brussels, BEL 1-Feb-78 Theatre 140, Brussels, BEL 3-Feb-78 Faculte de Sciences, Bordeaux, FRA 4-Feb-78 Palais des Sports, Toulouse, FRA 6-Feb-78 Bourse du Travail, Lyon, FRA 8-Feb-78 Salle Polyvalente du Merlan, Marseilles, FRA 10-Feb-78 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 12-Feb-78 Kongresshaus Wien, Vienna, AUT 13-Feb-78 Schwabinger Brau, Munich, GER 14-Feb-78 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER 16-Feb-78 Kant Kino, Berlin, GER 18-Feb-78 Dad's Dance Hall, Malmo, SWE 19-Feb-78 Jarla Theatre, Stockholm, SWE 20-Feb-78 ? Stockholm, SWE 23-Feb-78 St. George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG 23-Feb-78 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops performing "Denis") 24-Feb-78 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG 25-Feb-78 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT 27-Feb-78 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (Supported by Mungo Jerry and the Venus Boys) 28-Feb-78 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG 2-Mar-78 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG 3-Mar-78 Salford University - Maxwell Hall, Manchester, ENG 5-Mar-78 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supported by The Boyfriends) 6-Mar-78 Kent University, Canterbury, ENG April 25-26, 1978 Starwood, Hollywood, CA 29-Apr-78 Zellerbach Hall, Berkeley, CA May, 1978 Mabuhay Gardens, New York, NY 4-May-78 Palladium, New York, NY (with Robert Gordon and Link Wray) 7-May-78 CBGB's, New York, NY (Johnny Blitz Benefit with Robert Fripp) 11-May-78 Palladium, New York, NY (with Robert Gordon and Link Ray) 25-May-78 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops performing "I'm Always Touched By Your Presence Dear") 27-May-78 The Paradise, Boston, MA 1-Jun-78 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY 23-Jun-78 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Alice Cooper) 2-Jul-78 Alpine Valley Music Theater, East Troy, WI (with Alice Cooper and Eddie Money) 17-Jul-78 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (with The Kinks) 19-Jul-78 San Diego State Amphitheater, San Diego, CA (with The Kinks) 20-Jul-78 Dooley's, Phoenix / Tempe, AZ (with The Kinks) 22-Jul-78 Kansas City Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO (with The Kinks) 23-Jul-78 Jay's Longhorn, Minneapolis, MN (with The Kinks) 25-Jul-78 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (with The Kinks) 28-Jul-78 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (with The Kinks) 29-Jul-78 McFarlin Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with The Kinks) 30-Jul-78 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX (with The Kinks) 1-Aug-78 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with The Kinks) August 2-3, 1978 El Mocambo, Toronto, ON (with The Kinks) August 5-6, 1978 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA (with The Kinks) 6-Aug-78 Gusman Hall, Miami, FL (with The Kinks and Tom Petty) (cancelled) 12-Aug-78 Bilzen Rock/Jazz Festival, Bilzen, BEL (with The Kinks; Radio Stars; Little Bob Story; Tyla Gang; Japan; Lindisfarne) 24-Aug-78 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops performing "Picture This") 27-Aug-78 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN (with The Buzzcocks) 28-Aug-78 Château Neuf, Oslo, NOR (with The Buzzcocks) 1-Sep-78 Rodahal, Kerkrade, NED (with The Buzzcocks) 2-Sep-78 Canet de Mar, Barcelona, SPA (Canet Rock 78') 4-Sep-78 Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED (with The Buzzcocks) 6-Sep-78 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL (with The Buzzcocks) 7-Sep-78 Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (with the Buzzcocks) 9-Sep-78 Oslo, NOR 9-Sep-78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (with The Boyfriends) 10-Sep-78 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (with The Boyfriends) 11-Sep-78 Our Price Records, 100 Kensington High Street, London, ENG (in-store appearance at 1pm) 12-Sep-78 City Hall, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG (with The Boyfriends) 13-Sep-78 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT (with The Boyfriends) 14-Sep-78 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (with The Boyfriends) 15-Sep-78 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (with The Boyfriends) 16-Sep-78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (with The Boyfriends) 18-Sep-78 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (with The Boyfriends) 19-Sep-78 Musikladen, Bremen, GER (with The Boyfriends) 20-Sep-78 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (with The Boyfriends) 21-Sep-78 Neue Welt, Hasenheide, Berlin, GER (with The Boyfriends) 22-Sep-78 Stadthalle, Erlangen, GER (with The Boyfriends) 23-Sep-78 Schwabinger Brau, Munich, GER (with The Boyfriends) 24-Sep-78 Volkhau, Zurich, SUI (with The Boyfriends) 26-Sep-78 Le Palace, Paris, FRA (with The Boyfriends) October 13, 1978 Club Hollywood, New York City, NY (1st Annual Punk Magazine Awards Ceremony, scheduled to appear were the Ramones, Kiss, Blondie, the Dead Boys, Richard Hell & The Voidoids, the Dictators & the Village People. The audience included Lou Reed, Jerry Nolan, Peter Wolf, Danny Fields, Lester Bangs, and Malcolm McLaren. This ill fated fundraiser was held in a disco, the night after Sid Vicious’s girlfriend Nancy Spungen was found dead at the Chelsea Hotel) 29-Oct-78 Glassboro State College, Glassboro, NJ (supported by David Johansen, Moon Martin) 31-Oct-78 My Father's Place, Roslyn, Long Island, NY 3-Nov-78 Paradise Theater, Boston, M 4-Nov-78 Paradise Theater, Boston, MA 6-Nov-78 Walnut Street Theater, Philadelphia, PA 7-Nov-78 Ontario Theater, Washington, DC 10-Nov-78 Patrick Henry's, Buffalo, NY 11-Nov-78 Little Theater at Public Hall, Cleveland, OH 12-Nov-78 Palladium, New York, NY (with Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels; The Heartbreakers. Robert Fripp also played with Blondie) 14-Nov-78 Pine Crest Country Club, Shelton, CT 15-Nov-78 Toad's Hall, Hartford, CT 15-Nov-78 Hard Rock Cafe, West Hartford, CT 16-Nov-78 Toad's Hall, New Haven, CT 18-Nov-78 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with REO Speedwagon and The Readymades) 19-Nov-78 Coconut Grove Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA (with Greg Kihn) 21-Nov-78 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, C 22-Nov-78 Roxy, Pacific Beach, CA 2-Dec-78 Ukrainian Theater, New York, NY (New Wave lineup at the Nova Convention) 3-Dec-78 Irving Plaza, New York, NY (2am show. Chris and Debbie (on drums) played as part of Walter Steding's band (not a Blondie gig) 31-Dec-78 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (The Baby's opened, then Blondie played, and Journey headlined) 1979 2-Jan-79 The Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC 3-Jan-79 Seattle, WA 4-Jan-79 Portland, OR 5-Jan-79 Port Allen, LA 21-Jan-79 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Rush) 9-Mar-79 Burt Sugarman's "Midnight Special" 25-Mar-79 Max's, New York, NY 1-Apr-79 Dick Clark Productions T.V. Show (recording) 2-Apr-79 Mike Douglas Show T.V. Show (recording) 2-Apr-79 Merv Griffin Show T.V. Show (recording) 12-Apr-79 Top Pop and Rockplanet T.V. Show, Amsterdam, NED 18-Apr-79 Italian T.V. Show, Milan, ITY 27-Jun-79 Pinecrest Music Fair, Shelton, CT (with Rockpile) 29-Jun-79 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA (with Rockpile) 30-Jun-79 Westchester Premier Theater, Tarreytown, NY (Cancelled) 30-Jun-79 Dollard des Ormeaux Civic Centre, Montreal, QB 2-Jul-79 Ontario Place Forum, Toronto, ON (with Rockpile) 3-Jul-79 Kleinhan's Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (with Rockpile) 4-Jul-79 Central Youth Center, Scranton, PA (with Rockpile) (cancelled) 5-Jul-79 Le Roy Theater, Pawtucket, RI (with Rockpile) 7-Jul-79 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (Rockpile banned from show by the promoter) 8-Jul-79 Sunset Series at Belmont Park Race Track, Long Island, NY (with Rockpile) 9-Jul-79 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York, NY (with Rockpile) 11-Jul-79 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA 12-Jul-79 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (with Rockpile) 13-Jul-79 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA (with Rockpile) 14-Jul-79 Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC (with Rockpile) 15-Jul-79 The Mosque, Richmond, VA (with Rockpile) 16-Jul-79 The Dome, Virginia Beach, VA (with Rockpile) 16-Jul-79 Omni Theatre, Norfolk, VA (with Rockpile) 18-Jul-79 Indianapolis Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (with Nick Lowe) 18-Jul-79 Aycock Auditorium, Greensboro, NC 20-Jul-79 Louisville Garden, Louisville, KY (with Rockpile) 21-Jul-79 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Rockpile) 22-Jul-79 Palace Theater, Cincinnati, OH (with Rockpile) 24-Jul-79 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (with Rockpile) 25-Jul-79 Chicago Park West, Chicago, IL (with Rockpile) 26-Jul-79 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (with Rockpile) 27-Jul-79 Orpheum Theater, Memphis, TN 28-Jul-79 The Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA (with Rockpile) 29-Jul-79 The Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA (with Rockpile) 29-Jul-79 University of Florida Gym on the UF Campus, Gainesville, FL (with Rockpile) 31-Jul-79 Tampa Theater, Tampa, FL (with Rockpile) 1-Aug-79 Sunrise Musical Theater, Ft. Lauderdale, FL (with Rockpile) 3-Aug-79 Center For The Performing Arts, New Orleans, LA (with Rockpile) 4-Aug-79 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX (with Rockpile) 5-Aug-79 McFarlin Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Rockpile 7-Aug-79 Rainbow Theater, Denver, CO (with Capa City) 8-Aug-79 The Regency, Denver, CO (with Rockpile) 9-Aug-79 Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV (with Badfinger) 11-Aug-79 Sacramento Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (with Nick Lowe) 12-Aug-79 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (with Nick Lowe) 14-Aug-79 San Diego State University - Aztec Center, San Diego, CA (with Rockpile) 15-Aug-79 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (with Rockpile) 16-Aug-79 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (with Rockpile) 26-Aug-79 Dallas, TX (with Rockpile) 4-Oct-79 Midnight Special, Los Angeles, CA 13-Oct-79 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (Saturday Night Live, Performing "Dreaming", "The Hardest Part" December, 1979 Our Price Records, London, ENG (in-store appearance) 15-Dec-79 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (Saturday Night Live, Jimmy Destri performed with David Bowie (musical guest) 25-Dec-79 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops performing "Dreaming" (pre-recorded) 26-Dec-79 Stateside Centre, Bournemouth, ENG 27-Dec-79 DeMontfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 28-Dec-79 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 30-Dec-79 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 31-Dec-79 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT (Broadcast live on BBC T.V. and Radio) 1980 January 1-2, 1980 Odeon Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT January 4-5, 1980 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Whirlwind) January 6, 1980 Deeside Leisure Center, Chester, ENG January 7-8, 1980 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Whirlwind) January 10-13, 1980 Hammersmith Odeon 15-Jan-80 Le Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA 15-Jan-80 Hippodrome du Pantin, Paris, FRA 16-Jan-80 Le Palace, Paris, FRA January, 1980 20/20 TV Show, Paris, FRA 19-Jan-80 Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, WAL January 19-22, 1980 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (special guest: The Selecter) March, 1980 Hurrah's, New York, NY (with The Contortions) April, 1980 Hurrah's, New York, NY (with The Contortions) June, 1980 Muppet Show TV Taping 25-Jun-80 Kemijarvi, FIN November, 1980 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops performing "The Tide Is High") 1981 February 14, 1981 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (Saturday Night Live Debbie Harry, not Blondie performed "Come Back Jonee" & "Love TKO" with Chris Stein and Clem Burke) May 7, 1981 Bond International Casino, New York City, NY ("James White Funkathon", Gala Benefit for Anya Phillips) 1982 23-Jul-82 Louisiana State University Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA 24-Jul-82 Memorial Auditorium, Mobile, AL (Cancelled) 25-Jul-82 Six Flags Over Georgia, Atlanta, GA (2 shows) 26-Jul-82 Lakeland Civic Center, Tampa/Sarasota, FL 27-Jul-82 TBA, United States 28-Jul-82 Sportatorium, Miami, FL 30-Jul-82 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Cancelled) 2-Aug-82 Starlight Amphitheater, Kansas City, MO (supported by Duran Duran) 4-Aug-82 Metro Center, Rockford, IL (supported by Duran Duran) 5-Aug-82 Five Seasons Arena, Cedar Rapids, IA (supported by Duran Duran) 7-Aug-82 Parade Stadium, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Duran Duran) 8-Aug-82 Poplar Creek, Chicago, IL (supported by Duran Duran) 9-Aug-82 Pine Knob, Detroit, MI (supported by Duran Duran) 10-Aug-82 Agora, Cleveland, OH (supported by Duran Duran) 12-Aug-82 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Duran Duran) 13-Aug-82 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA (Cancelled) 14-Aug-82 Meadowlands, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Duran Duran & Buster Poindexter) 16-Aug-82 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by Duran Duran) 18-Aug-82 CNE, Toronto, ON (supported by Duran Duran) 20-Aug-82 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (Cancelled) 21-Aug-82 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Blondie played after Robert Hazard & the Heroes and A Flock of Seagulls, and before Elvis Costello & the Attractions and Genesis. Duran Duran opened for them. (the last Blondie show for 15 years) 25-Aug-82 Arenes de Bayonne, Bayonne, FRA (Cancelled) 25-Aug-82 Arenes de Frejus, Frejus, FRA (Cancelled) 27-Aug-82 Arenes de Frejus, Frejus, FRA (Cancelled) 27-Aug-82 Arenes de Pachepallet, Bayonne, FRA (Cancelled) 29-Aug-82 Spanish Festival, Marbella, SPA (Cancelled) September 1-2, 1982 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (Cancelled) September 4-5, 1982 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT (Cancelled) September 7-8, 1982 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (Cancelled) September 11-12, 1982 N.E.C. Birmingham, ENG (Cancelled) September 16-19, 1982 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (Cancelled) 23-Sep-82 Grondbyhallen, Copenhagen, DEN (Cancelled) 25-Sep-82 Ice Stadium, Stockholm, SWE (Cancelled) 26-Sep-82 Scandinavium, Gothenburgh, SWE (Cancelled) 29-Sep-82 Casino du Paris, Paris, FRA (Cancelled) 1996 26-Nov-96 Nova Convention, Lawrence, KS (tribute to William Burroughs with Laurie Anderson, Philip Glass, the poet John Giorno, Ed Sanders from the Fugs and Patti Smith) 1997 31-May-97 R.F.K. Stadium, Washington, DC (First Blondie reunion show. Outdoor festival show sponsored by WHFS-FM as part of their HFStival. This show and the following two featured Debbie, Chris, Clem, Jimmy Destri, Gary Valentine, and Leigh Foxx) 1-Jun-97 Riverside Park, Agawam, MA (104 Festival) 6-Jun-97 Starplex, Dallas, TX (with Erasure. Sponsored by KISS-FM; tickets were only available from the sponsor) 1998 October 22-23, 1998 Nomis Studios, London, ENG (rehearsal) 26-Oct-98 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE 27-Oct-98 Stockholm, SWE (TV show) 28-Oct-98 The Vega, Copenhagen, DEN 1-Nov-98 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 2-Nov-98 Docks Music Hall, Hamburg, GER 4-Nov-98 Bataclan, Paris, FRA 5-Nov-98 Melkweg Max, Amsterdam, NED 7-Nov-98 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER 9-Nov-98 Civic Centre, Wolverhampton, ENG 10-Nov-98 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 12-Nov-98 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 13-Nov-98 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 14-Nov-98 Campione, ITY (Silver Mask Awards performed 2-songs) 15-Nov-98 Casino Municipale, Campion d'Italia, ITY 17-Nov-98 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 18-Nov-98 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 19-Nov-98 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT 21-Nov-98 Lyceum Theatre, London, ENG 22-Nov-98 Lyceum Theatre, London, ENG 23-Nov-98 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG 25-Nov-98 Newport Centre, Newport, WAL 26-Nov-98 Rivermead Centre, Reading, ENG 28-Nov-98 Poole Arts Centre, Poole, ENG 29-Nov-98 Plymouth Pavilions, Plymouth, ENG 31-Dec-98 Otway Ranges, Victoria, AUS (Falls Festival '98, Broadcast live on the internet) 1999 2-Jan-99 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS 4-Jan-99 Today Show 8-Jan-99 ABC TGIF Night (Blondie Host) 11-Jan-99 American Music Awards (Performance with Coolio) 23-Jan-99 BBC Studios, London, ENG (National Lottery Show) 24-Jan-99 London, ENG (T4) 29-Jan-99 London, ENG (TFI Friday) 30-Jan-99 London, ENG (SMTV) 31-Jan-99 Guness Buch Der Rekorde, Munich, GER (ARD National T.V.) 12-Feb-99 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops performing "Maria") 18-Feb-99 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (Tonight Show w/ Jay Leno) 19-Feb-99 Virgin Megastore, San Francisco, CA (In-Store Appearance) 23-Feb-99 Town Hall, New York, NY 24-Feb-99 Strawberries Record Store, Cambridge, MA (In-Store Appearance) 25-Feb-99 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (Late Show w/ David Letterman) 27-Feb-99 Tower Records, Chicago, IL (In-Store Appearance) 1-Mar-99 Tower Records, Long Island, NY (In-Store Appearance) 2-Mar-99 Rosie O'Donnell Show T.V. Show 2-Mar-99 Le Poing , Montreal, QC 10-Mar-99 House Of Blues, Las Vegas, NV (with Sponge) 30-Apr-99 Plaza de toros "La cubierta", Leganés/Madrid, SPA (with Bryan Adams) 1-May-99 Velodromo De Anoeta, San Sebastian, SPA 2-May-99 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 3-May-99 Musimax Studio, Quebec (performed a small 8 song set for media & contest winners) 14-May-99 Mohegan Sun Casino Wolf Den, Uncasville, CT 15-May-99 The Orpheum, Boston, MA 16-May-99 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 18-May-99 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA 19-May-99 The Nation, Washington, DC 22-May-99 New World Music Order, Tinley Park, IL 23-May-99 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI 25-May-99 Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO 27-May-99 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV 28-May-99 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA 29-May-99 Open Air Theater, San Diego, CA 30-May-99 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA 1-Jun-99 Paramount, Seattle, WA 2-Jun-99 Civic, Portland, OR 10-Jun-99 Madison Square Garden Theater, New York, NY 12-Jun-99 KIIS FM "Wango Tango" at Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles, CA 13-Jun-99 Alpine Valley Music Theater, East Troy, WI (Tibetan Freedom Festival) June 13-20, 1999 Chicago Tibetan Freedom Concert, Chicago, IL June 15-16, 1999 The Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE (rehearsal) 18-Jun-99 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (supported by Squeeze) 19-Jun-99 Glasgow SECC, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Annie Christian) 21-Jun-99 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Squeeze) 22-Jun-99 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supported by Squeeze) 25-Jun-99 Worthy Farm, Pilton, Somerset, ENG (Glastonbury Festival, lineup: Bjorn Again (11:00am), Ian Drury, Barenaked Ladies, Blondie (3:30pm), Bush, Hole, Beautiful South, REM (10:50pm) 26-Jun-99 Open Air St. Gallen, St. Gallen, SUI (St. Gallen Festival, lineup: Polar (noon), Barenaked Ladies, K's Choice, Gala, Asian Dub Foundation, Gotthard, Sens Unik, Blondie (11:00pm), The King (1:00am)) 27-Jun-99 Zuiderpark, Den Haag, NED (Park Pop Festival, lineup: Noordkapp (1:10pm), Caesar, 3 Colors Red, Robben Ford, Busi Whlongo, Blondie (7:35pm) 28-Jun-99 Pavilhäo do Bessa, Porto, POR 29-Jun-99 Boavista Futebol Clube, Porto, POR 30-Jun-99 Praça Sony, Lisbon, POR 2-Jul-99 Turku Festival - Ruisrock '99, Turku, FIN (lineup: Sami Sari (3:00pm), Ultra Bra, Blondie (6:30pm), t.b.a., Metallica (9:45pm) 3-Jul-99 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER (supported by Hotei) 4-Jul-99 Roskilde Festival, Copenhagen, DEN 4-Jul-99 Hyde Park, London (Party In The Park) 6-Jul-99 Le Kursaal, Dunkerque, FRA (Festival Cote d'Opale lineup Alexandra Roos (8:30pm), Vellocet (9:15pm), Blondie (10:00pm)) 8-Jul-99 Stravinski Auditorium, Montreaux, SUI (Montreuax Jazz Festival, Blondie 9:45pm, Gianni Nannini 11:30pm) 9-Jul-99 Site Du Mulsaucy, Territoire de Belfort, FRA (Les Eurockeennes de Belfort Festival lineup: Blondie (6:00pm), Placebo (8:30pm), Marilyn Manson (11:15pm) 10-Jul-99 Theatre Romain de Fourviere, Lyon, FRA (Fourvieres Festival, lineup: Bijou (8:30pm), Blondie (9:45pm) 4-Aug-99 New York, NY (rehearsal) 5-Aug-99 New York, NY (rehearsal) 6-Aug-99 Trump Marina - Grand Cayman Ballroom, Atlantic City, NJ 7-Aug-99 Big Bang Concert Series, Bethel, NY (Cancelled) 8-Aug-99 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY 10-Aug-99 Hampton Beach Ballroom, Hampton Beach, NH (Cancelled) 10-Aug-99 Orlando, FL 11-Aug-99 Bank Boston Pavilion, Boston, MA 12-Aug-99 The State Theatre, Cleveland, OH 14-Aug-99 The Riviera Theater, Chicago, IL 15-Aug-99 Wisconsin State Fair, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Reel Big Fish) 16-Aug-99 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN 18-Aug-99 E Center, Salt Lake City, UT 20-Aug-99 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supported by Reel Big Fish) 21-Aug-99 The Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA 22-Aug-99 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA 24-Aug-99 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 25-Aug-99 Paolo Soleri Theater, Santa Fe, NM 27-Aug-99 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX 28-Aug-99 Aerial Theater, Houston, TX 30-Aug-99 Las Vegas, NV (Private Concert) 31-Aug-99 Jackie Gleason Theater, Miami, FL 1-Sep-99 Sundome, Tampa, FL 3-Sep-99 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA 4-Sep-99 House Of Blues, Myrtle Beach, SC (supported by Reel Big Fish) 17-Sep-99 Excalibur, Chicago, IL 11-Oct-99 Sony Studios, New York, NY (VH-1 Hard Rock Live TV taping. A general admission free show. The band performed three songs during the taping that were not aired (Under the Gun, No Exit, and Nothing Is Real But the Girl) and the song order was rearranged for TV broadcast and video release) 21-Oct-99 The Librohalle, Vienna, AUT 22-Oct-99 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, CRO 23-Oct-99 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, SLO (supported by Flirt) 26-Oct-99 Stadhalle, Offenbach, GER 27-Oct-99 Colosseum, Munich, GER 29-Oct-99 Sala Universal Island, Leganés, Madrid, SPA 30-Oct-99 Forest National, Brussels, BEL 31-Oct-99 Palladium, Cologne, GER 2-Nov-99 Stadhalle, Furth, GER 3-Nov-99 Haus Avensee, Leipzig, GER 4-Nov-99 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER 7-Nov-99 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 9-Nov-99 International Arena, Cardiff, WAL 10-Nov-99 International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG 11-Nov-99 New Cornwall Coliseum at Carlyon Bay, St. Austell, ENG 13-Nov-99 London Arena, London, ENG 14-Nov-99 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG 16-Nov-99 Telewest Arena, Newcastle, ENG 17-Nov-99 Exhibition Centre, Aberdeen, SCOT 19-Nov-99 The Point, Dublin, IRE (with Squeeze) 21-Nov-99 King's Hall, Belfast, IRE 22-Nov-99 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 23-Nov-99 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 25-Nov-99 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG 26-Nov-99 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT 27-Nov-99 Exhibition Centre, Aberdeen, SCOT (with Squeeze) 31-Dec-99 New Year's Eve 2000 at Miami Beach (South Beach), Miami, FL (with Gipsy Kings) 2001 19-May-01 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY (Blondie did a mini-set at the Joey Ramone Birthday Bash, along with other bands (including Cheap Trick, the Damned, etc.) 2002 5-Jul-02 Summerfest / Miller Oasis, Milwaukee, WI 6-Jul-02 Taste Of Minnesota, St. Paul, MN 7-Jul-02 Indy Summer Stages Festival, Indianapolis, IN 9-Jul-02 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL (Cancelled, Rescheduled To July 28) 12-Jul-02 Moondance Ranch Jam 11, Walker, MN (Also appearing: Journey) 13-Jul-02 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater KC, Bonner Springs, KS (Also appearing: King Suckeeman, Bad Tracks) 14-Jul-02 Dakota Room, Sioux Falls, SD (Cancelled, Rescheduled To July 19) 16-Jul-02 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (special guest: "The Dirtbombs") 17-Jul-02 Tower City Amphitheater, Cleveland, OH 19-Jul-02 Dakota Room, Sioux Falls, SD (Cancelled) 20-Jul-02 Rockfest 2002, Cadott, WI (with World Class Rocker, Loverboy, George Thorogood, Robert Plant) 23-Jul-02 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY (with B-52s) 24-Jul-02 Turning Stone Casino, Verona, NY 25-Jul-02 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (with B-52s) 27-Jul-02 Oneida Casino, Green Bay, WI 28-Jul-02 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL 30-Jul-02 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, VA (with B-52s) 31-Jul-02 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (with B-52s) 2-Aug-02 Beau Rivage Casino, Biloxi, MS 3-Aug-02 Horseshoe Casino, Robinsonville, MS 4-Aug-02 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA 6-Aug-02 House Of Blues, Lake Buena Vista, FL 7-Aug-02 House Of Blues, Myrtle Beach, SC 8-Aug-02 Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, NC 10-Aug-02 The Grove, Anaheim, CA 11-Aug-02 The Grove, Anaheim, CA 13-Aug-02 The Joint at Hard Rock Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, NV 14-Aug-02 Viejas Summer Site, Alpine, CA 16-Aug-02 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA 17-Aug-02 Silver Legacy Casino, Reno, NV 18-Aug-02 Konocti Amphitheatre, Kelseyville, CA 20-Aug-02 Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA 21-Aug-02 Wente Vineyards, Livermore, CA 16-Nov-02 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 18-Nov-02 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA 20-Nov-02 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 21-Nov-02 Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA 23-Nov-02 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY 2-Dec-02 Vicar Street Theater, Dublin, IRE 3-Dec-02 Vicar Street Theater, Dublin, IRE 5-Dec-02 Braehead Arena, Glasgow, SCOT (with INXS Tour) 6-Dec-02 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG (with INXS Tour) 8-Dec-02 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (with INXS Tour) 9-Dec-02 Telewest Arena, Newcastle, ENG (with INXS Tour) 10-Dec-02 Nottingham Arena, Nottingham, ENG (with INXS Tour) 11-Dec-02 Cardiff International Arena, Cardiff, WAL (with INXS Tour) 13-Dec-02 Bournemouth International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG (with INXS Tour) 14-Dec-02 NEC, Birmingham, ENG (with INXS Tour) 16-Dec-02 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG (with INXS Tour) 17-Dec-02 London Arena / Docklands, London, ENG (with INXS Tour) 18-Dec-02 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (with INXS Tour) 2003 27-Jun-03 City Hall Plaza, Boston, MA (Chris Stein didn't perform with the band at this show (which was a free outdoor show) due to the recent birth of his daughter. Jimmy Destri was still performing with the re-united band, but stopped not too long after this one) 28-Jun-03 AIDS Rock Ohio @ The Factory, Columbus, OH 29-Jun-03 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 2-Jul-03 Tradewinds, Sea Bright, NJ 3-Jul-03 Foxwoods Resort Casino, Foxwoods, CT 5-Jul-03 Rib Fest, Naperville, IL 2-Aug-03 Summer Sonic Festival, Osaka, JPN 3-Aug-03 Summer Sonic Festival, Tokyo, JPN 7-Aug-03 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS 8-Aug-03 State Theatre, Sydney, AUS 9-Aug-03 State Theatre, Sydney, AUS 10-Aug-03 Jupiter's Theatre, Gold Coast, AUS (Cancelled) 10-Aug-03 State Theatre, Sydney, AUS 12-Aug-03 WIN Entertainment Centre, Wollongong, AUS 13-Aug-03 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS 14-Aug-03 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS 15-Aug-03 Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, AUS 17-Aug-03 Burswood Theatre, Perth, AUS 18-Aug-03 Burswood Theatre, Perth, AUS 21-Aug-03 The Civic Centre, Auckland, NZ 22-Aug-03 The Civic Centre, Auckland, NZ 13-Sep-03 Lugano, SUI ("Miss Switzerland" contest, Performed "Good Boys") 16-Sep-03 London, ENG GMTV (Debbie, Chris, and Clem performed Heart of Glass live) 18-Sep-03 Villiers Street Theatre, London, ENG (Invitation-only Sony promotional gig) 6-Oct-03 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY (Debbie, Chris, and Paul Carbonara performed Heart of Glass, Diamond Bridge, and Goldenrod (unplugged) at "Vanity Fair In Concert", a benefit for Step Up Women's Network) 7-Oct-03 BBC Studios, London, ENG (Top of the Pops 2 performed "Good Boys") 29-Oct-03 Cirkus Arena, Stockholm, SWE 31-Oct-03 Rockefeller Music hall, Oslo, NOR 1-Nov-03 Vega House Of Music, Copenhagen, DEN 2-Nov-03 Docks, Hamburg, GER 3-Nov-03 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER (This show was cancelled and replaced with Groningen, Netherlands) 3-Nov-03 De Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED (This was scheduled instead of Berlin) 5-Nov-03 Casino Des Paris, Paris, FRA 6-Nov-03 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 7-Nov-03 E-Werk, Cologne, GER 9-Nov-03 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE 10-Nov-03 Waterfront, Belfast, IRE 11-Nov-03 Liverpool Academy, Liverpool, ENG 12-Nov-03 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 14-Nov-03 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 15-Nov-03 Carling Academy, Birmingham, ENG 16-Nov-03 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG 18-Nov-03 Carling Apollo, Manchester, ENG 19-Nov-03 Carling Academy, Glasgow, SCOT 21-Nov-03 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG 22-Nov-03 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 23-Nov-03 Guildhall, Preston, ENG 25-Nov-03 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG 26-Nov-03 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG 27-Nov-03 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG 28-Nov-03 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL 30-Nov-03 The Kongress Haus, Zurich, SUI 1-Dec-03 Georg-Elser-Halle, Munich, GER 2-Dec-03 Gasometer, Vienna, AUT 3-Dec-03 Hala Sportova, Belgrade, YUG 5-Dec-03 Rodon Club, Athens, GRE 6-Dec-03 Showland, Istanbul, TUR (Cancelled) 30-Dec-03 The Florida Theatre, Jacksonville, FL 31-Dec-03 Pleasure Island, Walt Disney World, Orlando, FL (2 shows) 2004 2-Jan-04 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL 3-Jan-04 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale Beach, FL 7-Feb-04 Monaco (private Concert) 6-Apr-04 City Hall Park, New York, NY (free concert and autograph signing at J&R Music World) 7-Apr-04 New York, NY (Today Show at 8.30am) 10-Apr-04 New York, NY (Today Show at 8.30am) 13-Apr-04 New York, NY (The View at 11am) 15-Apr-04 United States (Good Day Live at 9:00am) 15-Apr-04 United States (The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn) 16-Apr-04 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, CA 17-Apr-04 Konocti Harbor, Kelseyville, CA (POSTPONED) 17-Apr-04 Las Vegas, NV ("VH-1 Divas Rehearsal") 18-Apr-04 MGM Grand, Las Vegas, NV (VH1 Divas show) 19-Apr-04 4th & B Theatre, San Diego, CA 20-Apr-04 House Of Blues, Anaheim, CA 22-Apr-04 KEZR Radio, Saratoga, CA 23-Apr-04 McMenamins Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR 24-Apr-04 Showbox Theatre, Seattle, WA 26-Apr-04 Harry O's, Park City, UT 28-Apr-04 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 29-Apr-04 Potawatomi Bingo Casino / Northern Lights, Milwaukee, WI 1-May-04 Guvernment, Toronto, ON 2-May-04 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL 4-May-04 Clutch Cargo, Pontiac, MI (Cancelled) 5-May-04 Odeon Concert Club, Cleveland, OH 6-May-04 John Jay Theater, New York, NY (Live By Request rehearsal) 7-May-04 John Jay Theater, New York, NY (A&E Live by Request) 8-May-04 Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA 10-May-04 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 12-May-04 Insbrook Pavilion, Richmond, VA 13-May-04 Earthlink Live, Atlanta, GA 15-May-04 Festival - Jammin' on Main, Cincinnati, OH 16-May-04 12th Annual Taste Addison, Addison, TX (Addison Arts & Music Festival) 2-Jun-04 Rivermeade, Reading, ENG (Cancelled) 3-Jun-04 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG 5-Jun-04 Bournemouth International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG 6-Jun-04 Cardiff International Arena, Cardiff, WAL 8-Jun-04 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 9-Jun-04 Plymouth Pavilions, Plymouth, ENG 11-Jun-04 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, ENG 12-Jun-04 Hull Arena, Hull, ENG 14-Jun-04 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 16-Jun-04 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG 17-Jun-04 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG 18-Jun-04 NIA Academy, Birmingham, ENG 19-Jun-04 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 22-Jun-04 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT 23-Jun-04 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT 24-Jun-04 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (Cancelled until 15/7/2004) 25-Jun-04 Newmarket Racecourse, Newmarket, ENG 26-Jun-04 Midtfyns Festival, Ringe, DEN 29-Jun-04 0-13 The Choice, Tilburg, NED 30-Jun-04 den Atelierp, LUX 2-Jul-04 Gaffenburg Festiva, Heilbronn, GER 3-Jul-04 Nostell Priory, Nostell, ENG 4-Jul-04 Stadion Buchold, Zurich, SUI 6-Jul-04 La Cigal, Paris, FRA 7-Jul-04 Chichester Festival, Chichester, ENG 9-Jul-04 Attingham Park, Shrewsbury, ENG 10-Jul-04 Cornbury Music Festival, Oxford, ENG (supported by The Overtures) 11-Jul-04 Dyrham Park, Dyrham, ENG 13-Jul-04 INEC, Killarney, IRE 15-Jul-04 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (rescheduled from June 24) 16-Jul-04 Stoke Park, Guildford, ENG (GuilFest 2004) 18-Jul-04 Nigran Beach, Vigo, SPA (cancelled, This gig was moved to July 19 and the venue changed to Auditorio de Castrelos) 19-Jul-04 Auditorio de Castrelos, Vigo, SPA (Rescheduled from 18/7/2004) 21-Jul-04 Centre Tennis Court, Hotel Puente Romano, Marbella, SPA 23-Jul-04 Rochester Castle, Kent, ENG July 24-25, 2004 Sporting Club, Monte Carlo (Monaco Jazz festival) August 18-19, 2004 Avatar Studio, Atlanta, GA (rehearsal) 20-Aug-04 Centennial Olympic Park, Atlanta, GA (with the Psychedelic Furs) 21-Aug-04 Dancin' in the District, Nashville, TN 23-Aug-04 The Orange Peel, Asheville, NC 24-Aug-04 The Norva, Norfolk, VA 26-Aug-04 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY 28-Aug-04 The Music Box at The Borgata, Atlantic City, NJ 29-Aug-04 Bottle & Cork, Dewey Beach, DE 3-Sep-04 Emerald Queen Casino, Tacoma, WA 4-Sep-04 One Big Show Family Day, Abbotsford, BC 7-Sep-04 Radisson Hotel Grove, Sacramento, CA 8-Sep-04 Majestic Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA 10-Sep-04 Chukchansi Gold Resort, Coarsegold, CA 11-Sep-04 Taste of Newport, Newport Beach, CA 16-Sep-04 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 17-Sep-04 Marquee, Co. Kildare, IRE (Private Concert) 18-Sep-04 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG 28-Sep-04 United States (5th annual "WomenRock!" on Lifetime. Blondie's performances including Debbie Harry's duet with Shirley Manson of Garbage. Broadcast on Lifetime TV on October 28) 8-Oct-04 Spirit, New York, NY (Ramones benefit gig for Cedars Sinai Cancer Research Center and the Lymphoma Cancer Research Foundation). 3-Nov-04 Vertice del Museo de la Nacion, Lima, PER 5-Nov-04 San Carlos de Apoquindo, Santiago, CHI 6-Nov-04 Club Ciudad Deportiva, Buenos Aires, ARG 8-Nov-04 Planet Mall, San Jose, Costa Rica 9-Nov-04 CENTRO DE CONVENCIONES NUNEZ DE BALBOA, Panama City, PAN 12-Nov-04 Centro de Especatculos Molier - The Box, Mexico City, MEX 31-Dec-04 Edinburgh's Hogmanay, Edinburgh, SCOT 2005 7-Jan-05 Soaring Eagle Casino & Resort, Mt. Pleasant, MI 19-Feb-05 Moonlight, Perth, AUS 21-Feb-05 Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, AUS 22-Feb-05 Gold Coast Convention Centre, Gold Coast, AUS 24-Feb-05 Sydney Opera House Concert Hall, Sydney, AUS 26-Feb-05 Melbourne International Music Festival, Melbourne, AUS 1-Mar-05 Fort Canning Park, Singapore 2-Mar-05 Thailand Cultural Center, Bangkok, THAI 31-Aug-05 Washington Square Park, New York, NY (Save CBGB benefit, supported by Little Steven's Underground Garage) 17-Oct-05 Fashion Rocks, Monaco 4-Nov-05 Atlantic City Hilton, Atlantic City, NJ 12-Nov-04 Tubridy Tonight, Dublin, IRE TV (performed "Heart of Glass" and "Maria") 13-Nov-05 UEA LCR Norwich, Norwich, ENG 15-Nov-05 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Hugh Cornwell) 16-Nov-05 Plymouth Pavilions, Plymouth, ENG 18-Nov-05 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 19-Nov-05 Bournemouth International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG 20-Nov-05 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG 22-Nov-05 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG 23-Nov-05 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 25-Nov-05 Rivermead Centre, Reading, ENG 26-Nov-05 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 27-Nov-05 Regent Theatre, Ipswich, ENG 30-Nov-05 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 1-Dec-05 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG 2-Dec-05 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG 4-Dec-05 Aberdeen Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT 5-Dec-05 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 7-Dec-05 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 8-Dec-05 Glasgow Armadillo, Glasgow, SCOT 9-Dec-05 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 11-Dec-05 International Centre, Harrogate, ENG 12-Dec-05 Nottingham Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG 13-Dec-05 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG 15-Dec-05 N.I.A. Academy, Birmingham, ENG 16-Dec-05 Carling Apollo, Manchester, ENG 17-Dec-05 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG 19-Dec-05 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 20-Dec-05 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 21-Dec-05 Ireland Waterfront Hall, Belfast, IRE 2006 10-May-06 Grand Casino Tunica Event Center, Robinsonville, MS (rehearsal) 11-May-06 Grand Casino Tunica Event Center, Robinsonville, MS (rehearsal) 12-May-06 Grand Casino Tunica Event Center, Robinsonville, MS (with New Cars) 13-May-06 Nokia Theatre, Grand Prairie, TX 16-May-06 Palomar Starlight Theater, Pala, CA 17-May-06 Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 19-May-06 Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV 20-May-06 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA 23-May-06 Viejas Casino, Alpine, CA 25-May-06 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA 26-May-06 Reno Events Center, Reno, NV 27-May-06 Konocti Field Amphitheater, Kelseyville, CA 30-May-06 Coors Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO 1-Jun-06 Grand Casino Amphitheatre, Hinckley, MN 3-Jun-06 Ravinia Pavilion, Highland Park, IL 4-Jun-06 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH 6-Jun-06 Filene Center, Vienna, VA 7-Jun-06 Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA 9-Jun-06 Jones Beach Music Theater, Wantagh, NY 10-Jun-06 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ 13-Jun-06 Hard Rock Live (Universal Studios), Orlando, FL (Cancelled) 14-Jun-06 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL (Cancelled) 15-Jun-06 Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Hollywood, FL (Cancelled) 17-Jun-06 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (Cancelled) 18-Jun-06 Oyster Shell at North Charleston Coliseum, North Charleston, SC (Cancelled) 20-Jun-06 Rockin' at the Knox, Buffalo, NY (to benefit the Albright-Knox Art Gallery) 21-Jun-06 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON (Cancelled) 23-Jun-06 Bell Center, Montreal, QC (Cancelled) 23-Jun-06 Metropolis, Montreal, QC (Cancelled) 24-Jun-06 The Borgata Event Center, Atlantic City, NJ (Cancelled) 25-Jun-06 Mohegan Sun Casino & Resort, Uncasville, CT (Cancelled) 30-Jun-06 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (Cancelled) 1-Jul-06 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (Cancelled) 2-Jul-06 Clipper Magazine Stadium, Lancaster, PA (Cancelled) 2-Sep-06 Bumbershoot Festival, Seattle, WA 6-Sep-06 Nambia Hatch, Osaka, JPN 7-Sep-06 Shibuya O-East, Tokyo, JPN 8-Sep-06 Shibuya O-East, Tokyo, JON 11-Sep-06 Hard Rock Cafe, Singapore 13-Sep-06 Olympic Hall, Seoul, SK 15-Sep-06 Convention & Exhibition Centre, Wanchai, HK (Foreign Correspondents' Club Annual Charity Ball) 18-Sep-06 Table Mountain Casino, Friant, CA 14-Oct-06 CBGB, New York, NY (Chris, Debbie, Paul Carbonara, and Leigh Foxx played as Blondie prior to the Dictators on the second last night CBGB was open) 29-Dec-06 Canyon Club, Agoura Hills, CA 30-Dec-06 Key Club, West Hollywood, CA 31-Dec-06 OC Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA 2007 7-Jul-07 Bospop Festival, Weert, NED 8-Jul-07 Cornbury Music Festival, Oxfordshire, ENG 11-Jul-07 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 13-Jul-07 Edinburgh Castle Esplanade, Edinburgh, SCOT 14-Jul-07 Thetford Forest, Suffolk, ENG 15-Jul-07 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG 17-Jul-07 Sands Centre, Carlisle, ENG 18-Jul-07 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 19-Jul-07 International Centre, Harrogate, ENG 21-Jul-07 Love Box Festival, London, ENG 23-Jul-07 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 24-Jul-07 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN 8-Sep-07 The Dural, Miami, FL (Blondie was the surprise guest on the last day of a 4-day-long company vacation/party for BBH (a UK-based ad agency). They played in the grand ballroom, performing a whole set starting with "Call Me" and including encores) 2008 June 1-4, 2008 Aarius Studios, Sayreville, NJ (rehearsal) 5-Jun-08 Ram's Head Live, Baltimore, MD 6-Jun-08 Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ 8-Jun-08 Six Flags Great Adventure Northern Star Arena, Jackson, NJ 10-Jun-08 UPAC - The Broadway Theater, Kingston, NY 12-Jun-08 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON 13-Jun-08 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON 14-Jun-08 The Seneca Niagara Events Center, Niagara Falls, NY 17-Jun-08 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ 18-Jun-08 Brookhaven Amphitheater, Farmingville, NY 20-Jun-08 Cape Cod Melody Tent, Hyannis, MA 21-Jun-08 South Shore Music Circus, Cohasset, MA 22-Jun-08 Nokia Theatre Times Square, New York, NY 24-Jun-08 The Kentucky Center - Whitney Hall, Louisville, KY 26-Jun-08 Mountaineer Casino Racetrack & Resort, Chester, WV 27-Jun-08 Lincoln Park Zoo - Jammin At The Zoo, Chicago, IL 28-Jun-08 Summerfest 2008 - M&I Bank Stage, Milwaukee, WI 3-Jul-08 Raanana Park Amphitheatre, Tel Aviv, ISR 5-Jul-08 GuilFest, Guildford, ENG 6-Jul-08 Carling Academy Bristol, ENG 8-Jul-08 Oktyabrski, St. Petersburg, RUS 9-Jul-08 B1, Moscow, RUS 10-Jul-08 House of Culture, Helsinki, FIN 12-Jul-08 Rock Zottegem, Brussels, BEL 13-Jul-08 X-TRA Limmitshaus, Zürich, SUI 15-Jul-08 den Atelier, Luxembourg City, LUX 16-Jul-08 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 18-Jul-08 Summercase Festival, Barcelona, SPA 19-Jul-08 Summercase Festival, Madrid, SPA 20-Jul-08 Latitude Festival, Suffolk, ENG 22-Jul-08 Echo Arena, Liverpool, (with the Stranglers - Pops 08) 24-Jul-08 Galway Arts Festival, Galway, IRE 25-Jul-08 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE 26-Jul-08 Carling Academy Glasgow, SCOT 28-Jul-08 ExCeL, London, ENG 31-Jul-08 Storsjoyran Festival, Ostersund, SWE 1-Aug-08 Storåsfestival, Storås, NOR 2-Aug-08 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR 27-Sep-08 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine, CA (Jack Radio Show with Billy Idol, Blondie, Devo, The Psychedelic Furs, and REO Speedwagon) 2009 20-Feb-09 River Rock Casino Resort, Vancouver, BC 21-Feb-09 Northern Quest Casino, Spokane, WA 22-Feb-09 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR 24-Feb-09 Star of the Desert Arena, Primm, NV 25-Feb-09 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 27-Feb-09 Feather Falls Casino, Oroville, CA 28-Feb-09 San Luis Obispo, CA (Private Concert) 28-Mar-09 Pepsi Music Fest, Santiago, CHI 18-Jul-09 Robert Mondavi Winery, Oakville, CA 19-Jul-09 Britt Pavilion, Jacksonville, OR 21-Jul-09 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 22-Jul-09 The Concerts at Wente Vineyards, Livermore, CA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 25-Jul-09 Tachi Palace Hotel and Casino, Lemoore, CA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 26-Jul-09 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (2009 OC Super Fair with Pat Benatar, supported by The Romantics) 28-Jul-09 Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 29-Jul-09 Isleta Casino - The Lakes, Albuquerque, NM (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 31-Jul-09 Paragon Casino Resort, Marksville, LA 1-Aug-09 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 2-Aug-09 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 4-Aug-09 The Filene Center at Wolf Trap National Park for the Performing Arts, Vienna, VA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 5-Aug-09 Meadowbrook U.S. Cellular Pavilion, Gilfo, NH (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 7-Aug-09 Sands RiverPlace at Musikfest, Bethlehem, PA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 8-Aug-09 Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 10-Aug-09 Community Theater at The Mayo Center, Morristown, NJ 11-Aug-09 Constellation Brands Marvin Sands - CMAC, Canandaigua, NY (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 13-Aug-09 Asser Levy Park, Brooklyn, NY (Free outdoor concert with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 15-Aug-09 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 17-Aug-09 Ravinia Pavilion, Highland Park, IL (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 18-Aug-09 The Crossroads, Kansas City, MO 20-Aug-09 Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 22-Aug-09 Beau Rivage Theatre, Biloxi, MS (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 23-Aug-09 The Arena Theatre, Houston, TX (with Pat Benatar, supported by The Donnas) 25-Aug-09 Pike's Peak, Colorado Springs, CO 26-Aug-09 Belly Up Aspen, Aspen, CO 28-Aug-09 Grand Sierra Resort and Casino, Reno, NV 29-Aug-09 Peppermill Wendover Casino, West Wendover, N 31-Aug-09 Quechan Casino Resort, Winterhaven, CA 1-Sep-09 Desert Diamond Casino, Tucson, AZ 29-Oct-09 Beaux-Arts Court, The Brooklyn Museum, Brooklyn, NY (Blondie played at the opening night reception for the exhibition "Who Shot Rock & Roll: A Photographic History, 1955 to the Present." This event is open to museum members only, but anyone could join the museum as late as the day of the concert) 30-Oct-09 Casino Nova Scotia - Schooner Room, Halifax, NS 31-Oct-09 Casino Nova Scotia - Schooner Room, Halifax, NS 20-Nov-09 Grand Victoria Casino & Resort - Grand Theatre, Rising Sun, IN (Cancelled) 21-Nov-09 Hilton, Washington, DC (Kidney Ball a benefit for the National Kidney Foundation) 2010 19-Feb-10 IP Casino Resort & Spa, Biloxi, MS 20-Feb-10 Universal Studios - The Music Plaza, Orlando, FL (Cancelled) 17-Apr-10 Sony Studios, Stage 15, Culver City, CA (8th Annual TV Land Awards) (It was Blondie's first public performance with guitarist Tommy Kessler, replacing guitarist Paul Carbonara (who was with the band from approximately April 1998 until mid-March 2010) 28-May-10 Bearsville Theater, Woodstock, NY (Debbie, Chris, and Matt Katz-Bohen performed at a benefit for the Woodstock Day School) 4-Jun-10 A&E Studios, New York, NY (Taping for A&E "Private Sessions" (host: Lynn Hoffman; producer: Liisa Lunden) - noon to 4:30pm) 9-Jun-10 The Forum, Hatfield, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 10-Jun-10 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 12-Jun-10 Isle of Wight Festival, Newport, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 13-Jun-10 At Clunes Farm Loch Ness, Inverness, SCOT (RockNess 2010 Festival) 15-Jun-10 O2 Academy, Newcastl, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 16-Jun-10 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 17-Jun-10 O2 Academy, Sheffield, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 19-Jun-10 O2 Academy, Bournemouth, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 20-Jun-10 Westonbirt Arboretum, Tetbury, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 22-Jun-10 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE (Supported by Little Fish) 23-Jun-10 Nugent Hall, Belfast, NI (Supported by Little Fish) 24-Jun-10 Big Top, Cork, IRE (Supported by Little Fish) 26-Jun-10 Kenwood House Open Air, London, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 28-Jun-10 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG )Supported by Little Fish) 29-Jun-10 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 30-Jun-10 indigO2, London, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 2-Jul-10 Hop Farm Festival, Kent, ENG (Supported by Little Fish) 4-Aug-10 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 5-Aug-10 Wells Fargo Center for the Arts, Santa Rosa, CA 7-Aug-10 Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino: The Beach, Las Vegas, NV (with the B-52s) 8-Aug-10 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (with the B-52s) 10-Aug-10 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA (with the B-52s) 12-Aug-10 Chateau St Michelle Winery, Woodinville, WA (with the B-52s) 13-Aug-10 Boulevard Casino - Red Robinson Theatre, Coquitlam, BC 14-Aug-10 River Creek Resort & Casino, Enoch, AB 16-Aug-10 Casino Regina - Show Lounge, Regina, SK 18-Aug-10 Horseshoe Casino - The Venue, Hammond, IN 20-Aug-10 Illinois State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Springfield, Il (with Cheap Trick) 21-Aug-10 Treasure Island Resort & Casino, Red Wing, MN (with Cheap Trick) 24-Aug-10 Clay Center for the Arts & Sciences, Charleston, WV (with B-52s) 25-Aug-10 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (with B-52s) 27-Aug-10 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (with Cheap Trick) 28-Aug-10 Fraze Pavilion at Lincoln Park, Kettering, OH (with Cheap Trick) 29-Aug-10 Pier Six Pavilion, Baltimore, MD (with Cheap Trick) 31-Aug-10 Nokia Theatre, New York, NY (Supported by Gorevette) 1-Sep-10 Penn's Peak, Jim Thorpe, PA (Supported by Gorevette) 3-Sep-10 Memphis Botanic Gardens, Memphis, TN (with Cheap Trick) 5-Sep-10 Westhampton Beach Performing Arts Center, Westhampton, NY (with Cheap Trick) 8-Sep-10 State Theatre, Falls Church, VA (with Cheap Trick) 10-Sep-10 Twin River Casino - Events Center, Lincoln, RI 11-Sep-10 House of Blues, Atlantic City, NJ (Supported by Gorevette) 12-Sep-10 House of Blues, Boston, MA (Supported by Gorevette) 16-Nov-10 Speaking Rock Events Center! El Paso, TX 18-Nov-10 Fox Performing Arts Center, Riverside, CA November 24-25, 2010 Kings Park & Botanic Garden, Perth, AUS (with the Pretenders) 27-Nov-10 Peter Lehmann Wines, Tanunda, AUS (with the Pretenders) December 1-2, 2010 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (with the Pretenders) 4-Dec-10 Rochford Wines, Coldstream, AUS (with the Pretenders) 5-Dec-10 Josef Chromy Wines, Relbia, AUS (with the Pretenders) December 7-9, 2010 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS (with the Pretenders) 11-Dec-10 Bimbadgen Estate, Pokolbin, AUS (with the Pretenders) 12-Dec-10 Sirromet Wines, Mount Cotton, AUS (Cancelled due to flooding) 14-Dec-10 Royal Theatre, Canberra, AUS (with the Pretenders) 16-Dec-10 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ (with the Pretenders) 18-Dec-10 Alana Estate, Martinborough, NZ (with the Pretenders) 19-Dec-10 Mudhouse Winery, Waipara, NZ (with the Pretenders) 2011 13-Feb-11 Busch Gardens, Clearwater, FL (Cancelled) April 6-7, 2011 Guitar Center Sessions, Los Angeles, CA (TV taping for the DirecTV show) 6-Jul-11 Optimus Alive Festival, Lisbon, POR 7-Jul-11 BBK Live, Bilbao, SPA 10-Jul-11 T In The Park, Balado, SCOT 11-Jul-11 Kew Gardens, London, ENG 13-Jul-11 Somerset House, London, ENG 14-Jul-11 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 15-Jul-11 Zwarte Cross Festival, Lichtenvoorde, NED 17-Jul-11 Love Box Festival, London, ENG 19-Jul-11 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 20-Jul-11 Galway Arts Festival, Galway, IRE 22-Jul-11 York Racecourse, York, ENG 23-Jul-11 Secret Garden Party, Abbots Ripton, ENG 24-Jul-11 Splendor Festival, Nottingham, ENG 26-Jul-11 Villa Marina, Isle of Man, ENG 28-Jul-11 Epsom Racecourse, Epsom, ENG 29-Jul-11 Camp Bestival, Dorset, ENG 31-Jul-11 Kendal Calling, Kendal, ENG 1-Aug-11 O2 Academy, Liverpool, ENG 3-Sep-11 Island Resort and Casino, Harris, MM 4-Sep-11 Mystic Lake Casino Hotel, Pryor Lake, MN 5-Sep-11 Harrah's Stir Cove, Council Bluffs, IA 7-Sep-11 House of Blues, Chicago, IL 9-Sep-11 The Colosseum at Caesars Windsor, Windsor, ON 10-Sep-11 Casino Rama Entertainment Centre, Orillia, ON 12-Sep-11 Highline Ballroom, New York, NY (supported by Lissy Trullie) 13-Sep-11 Highline Ballroom, New York, NY 14-Sep-11 Wilbur Theatre, Boston, MA 16-Sep-11 Music Box at the Borgata, Atlantic City, N 17-Sep-11 Oak Ridge Park, Clark, NJ (Free Festival Show) 18-Sep-11 Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY 20-Sep-11 The Fillmore Silver Spring, Silver Spring, MD 21-Sep-11 Durham Performing Arts Center, Durham, NC 23-Sep-11 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Alpharetta, GA 24-Sep-11 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL (Cancelled) 28-Sep-11 Mahalia Jackson Theatre, New Orleans, LA 29-Sep-11 Austin City Limits Live at Moody Theater, Austin, TX 1-Oct-11 Granada Theater, Dallas, TX 2-Oct-11 Inn of the Mountain Gods Resort & Casino, Mescalero, NM 4-Oct-11 The Foundry, Phoenix, AZ (Cancelled) 5-Oct-11 Club Nokia, Los Angeles, CA 6-Oct-11 Jay Leno TV show (performed "Mother") 7-Oct-11 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA 8-Oct-11 The Beach at Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino, Las Vegas, NV 9-Oct-11 McCallum Theatre, Palm Desert, CA 2012 24-Mar-12 Firefly Gala, Sarasota, FL 25-Mar-12 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL 31-Mar-12 The Big Dance Concert Series, New Orleans, LA 7-Sep-12 Chateau St Michelle Winery, Woodinville, WA (with Devo) 8-Sep-12 Sleep Country Amphitheatre, Ridgefield, WA (with Devo) 10-Sep-12 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA (with Devo) 11-Sep-12 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA (with Devo) 12-Sep-12 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with Devo) 14-Sep-12 Sunrise Marketplace, Citrus Heights, CA (with Devo) 15-Sep-12 Taste of Newport, Newport Beach, CA (with Devo) 18-Sep-12 Stubb's Waller Creek Amphitheatre, Austin, TX (with Devo) 19-Sep-12 Arena Theatre, Houston, TX (with Devo) 20-Sep-12 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK (with Devo) 22-Sep-12 St. Augustine Amphitheatre, Anastasia Isle, FL (with Devo) 23-Sep-12 Pinellas Park, Tampa, FL (with Devo) 25-Sep-12 The Palladium, Carmel, IN (with Devo) 26-Sep-12 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL (with Devo) 28-Sep-12 Forest Hills Fine Art Center, Grand Rapids, MI 30-Sep-12 PNC Waterside Pavilion, Solomons, MD (with Cheap Trick) 1-Oct-12 The State Theatre, Falls Church, VA 2-Oct-12 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ 4-Oct-12 St. George Theatre, Staten Island, NY 5-Oct-12 The Palace Theatre, Greensburg, PA 7-Oct-12 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY 31-Oct-12 Waldorf-Astoria, New York, NY (15th Annual Hulaween Bash, Bette Midler's private charity event benefiting the New York Restoration Project) 29-Nov-12 Trusts Stadium, Auckland, NZ (with Stranglers and The Saints) 1-Dec-12 Derwent Entertainment Centre, Glenorchy, AUS (with Stranglers and The Saints) 3-Dec-12 Sidney Myer Music Bowl, Arts Centre, Melbourne, AUS (with Stranglers and The Saints) 6-Dec-12 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS (with Stranglers and The Saints) 8-Dec-12 Homebake Festival, Sydney, AUS 10-Dec-12 Townsville Entertainment Centre, Townsville, AUS (with Stranglers and The Saints) 11-Dec-12 Mackay Entertainment Convention Centre, Mackay, AUS (with Stranglers and The Saints) 13-Dec-12 Riverstage, Brisbane, AUS (with Stranglers and The Saints) 31-Dec-12 The Top of the Standard, New York, NY (Benefit Concert) 2013 11-Jun-13 Club Arena, Moscow, RUS 14-Jun-13 Sherwood Pines, Edwinstowe, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 15-Jun-13 Thetford Forest, Brandon, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 16-Jun-13 Isle of Wight Festival, Newport, ENG 18-Jun-13 O2 Academy, Liverpool, ENG 19-Jun-13 Villa Marina, Isle of Man, ENG 21-Jun-13 Westonbirt Arboretum, Tetbury, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 22-Jun-13 Bedgebury Pinetum, Tunbridge Wells, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 23-Jun-13 Sands Centre, Carlisle, ENG 25-Jun-13 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 26-Jun-13 Waterfront Hall Auditorium, Belfast, IRE 28-Jun-13 Dalby Forest, Pickering, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 29-Jun-13 Cannock Chase Forest, Rugeley, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 1-Jul-13 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT 2-Jul-13 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 4-Jul-13 O2 Academy, Newcastle, ENG 6-Jul-13 Delamere Forest, Delamere, ENG (with The Lightning Seeds) 7-Jul-13 Roundhouse, London, ENG 9-Jul-13 Kew Gardens, London, ENG 10-Jul-13 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 12-Jul-13 Musiclac Festival, Aix-Les-Bains, FRA 13-Jul-13 TW Classic Festival, Werchter, BEL 5-Sep-13 The Casino Ballroom, Hampton Beach, NH (with X) 6-Sep-13 The Rapids Theatre, Niagara Falls, NY (with X) 7-Sep-13 The Grand, Atlantic City, NJ (with X) 9-Sep-13 9:30 Club, Washington, DC (with X) 11-Sep-13 PNC Pavilion, Cincinnati, OH (with X) 12-Sep-13 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI (with X) 14-Sep-13 Riot Fest & Carnival, Chicago, IL (with X) 17-Sep-13 King County's Marymoor Park, Redmond, WA (with X) 19-Sep-13 Nob Hill Masonic Center, Redmond, WA (with X) 20-Sep-13 Montalvo Arts Center, Saratoga, CA (with X) 21-Sep-13 Theater at Honda Center, Anaheim, CA (with X) 23-Sep-13 Santa Fe Opera House, Santa Fe, NM (with X) 24-Sep-13 The Plaza Theatre, El Paso, TX (with X) 26-Sep-13 Stubb's Waller Creek Amphitheater, Austin, TX (with X) 27-Sep-13 Warehouse Live - The Ballroom, Houston, TX (with X) 28-Sep-13 State Fair Of Texas, Dallas, TX (with X, Free Concert) 30-Sep-13 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN (with X) 1-Oct-13 The Buckhead Theatre, Atlanta, GA (with X) 3-Oct-13 The Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA (with X) 4-Oct-13 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY (with X) 8-Oct-13 Zeiterion Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA 9-Oct-13 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ 11-Oct-13 Teatro Metropólita, Mexico City, MEX 12-Oct-13 Corona Capital Festival, Mexico City, MEX 19-Nov-13 AT&T Park, San Francisco, CA (Dreamforce Gala/The Concert for Kids, with Green Day) 17-Dec-13 Apollo Theater, New York, NY (Debbie and Chris attended the invitation-only Lou Reed memorial. Debbie sang "White Light, White Heat") 31-Dec-13 Times Square, New York, NY (perform "One Way or Another" and "Call Me" live on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve (at 9:25pm EST) 2014 1-Feb-14 Times Square, New York, NY (Super Bowl Boulevard) 5-Feb-14 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY (US Amnesty International "Bringing Human Rights Home" Concert) 15-Feb-14 Fontainebleu Hotel, Miami, FL 24-Feb-14 BBC Maida Vale Studio, London, ENG 26-Feb-14 O2 Academy, London, ENG (NME Awards) 12-Mar-14 Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX (Inducted Kathy Valentine into the Austin Chronicle Music Poll Hall of Fame. Then joined members of the Dead Boys and the Stooges to back Alejandro Escovedo in a performance of the Velvet Underground's "White Light/White Heat.") 13-Mar-14 Yahoo's Brazos Hall, Austin, TX 15-Mar-14 Stubb's, Austin, TX (Rachael Ray's Feedback Concert Series (free concert) 15-Mar-14 Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX (Perez Hilton's 7th Annual One Night In Austin 13-May-14 Good Morning America, New York, NY 14-May-14 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, New York, NY 19-May-14 LIVE with Kelly and Michael, New York, NY 15-May-14 SIR Stage 37, New York, NY (Ray Ban Corporate Event, Private Concert) 19-May-14 Rough Trade Records, New York, NY 24-May-14 Tropicana Casino & Resort, Atlantic City, NJ 25-May-14 Sands Bethlehem Event Center, Bethlehem, PA 10-Jun-14 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE 12-Jun-14 Bergenfest, Bergen, NOR 14-Jun-14 Esbjerg Rock Festival, Esbjerg, DEN 16-Jun-14 Abbey Road Studios, London, ENG (Private Concert) 18-Jun-14 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 19-Jun-14 Rockhal, Esch-sur-Alzette, LUX 21-Jun-14 Azkena Rock Festival, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA 23-Jun-14 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER 24-Jun-14 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER 25-Jun-14 E-Werk, Cologne, GER 27-Jun-14 Glastonbury Festival, Pilton, ENG 29-Jun-14 O2 Academy, Sheffield, ENG 30-Jun-14 O2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG 1-Jul-14 Village Underground, London, ENG (Private Concert for Virgin Atlantic/Vivienne Westwood) 3-Jul-14 Pedralbes Festival, Barcelona, SPA (Cancelled) 4-Jul-14 Festival Beauregard/Hérouville-Saint-Clair, Caen, FRA 7-Jul-14 Festival Les Déferlantes d'Argelès-sur-Mer, Argelès-sur-Mer, FRA 10-Jul-14 RBC Royal Bank Bluesfes, Ottawa, ON (Bluesfest 2014. Also appearing that day were the Band Perry, Young the Giant, John Mayall, Gogol Bordello, Procol Harum the NAC Symphony Orchestra, and Dave Mason's Traffic Jam) 11-Jul-14 Festival D'ete International De Quebec, Quebec City QC (Blondie was alotted 2 hours, followed by Billy Joel) 18-Jul-14 Pemberton Music Festival, Pemberton, BC 20-Jul-14 Wella Trendvision, Los Angeles, CA (Private Concert) 16-Aug-14 V Festival/Hylands Park, Chelmsford, ENG 17-Aug-14 V Festival/Weston Park, Stafford, ENG 19-Aug-14 O2 Academy, Bristol, ENG 20-Aug-14 O2 Academy, Leicester, ENG 22-Aug-14 Rock en Seine Festival, Paris, FRA 23-Aug-14 For Noise Festival, Lausanne, SUI 25-Aug-14 Špancirfest, Varaždin, CRO 27-Aug-14 O2 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT 29-Aug-14 Electric Festical, Laois, IRE 31-Aug-14 La Fête des Solidarités, Namur, BEL 1-Sep-14 Openluchttheater Rivierenhof, Antwerp, BEL 3-Sep-14 3 Magnolia Circle, Milan, ITY 6-Sep-14 Black Box, Istanbul, TUR 9-Sep-14 Budapest Arena, Budapest, HUN 11-Sep-14 Arena Wien, Vienna, AUT 13-Sep-14 O2 Academy, Birmingham, ENG 14-Sep-14 Hyde Park, London, ENG 16-Sep-14 Roundhouse, London, ENG (iTunes Festival) 3-Oct-14 Harrah's Resort SoCal - The Events Center, Valley Center, CA 5-Oct-14 TDB Festival, Sacramento, CA 5-Dec-14 Symphony Space, New York, NY (Headlined Theatre Within's 34th Annual John Lennon Tribute) 11-Dec-14 La Gaité Lyrique, Paris, France (Private Concert, Debbie performed with Matt Katz-Bohen and Tommy Kessler 15-Dec-14 Loius Vuitton Auditorium, Paris, FRA (Private Concert) 2015 7-Jan-15 Atlanta, GA (Private Concert) 25-Jan-15 B.B. King Blues Club and Grill, New York, NY (Benefit Concert) 5-Mar-15 Carnegie Hall - Stern Auditorium, New York, NY (Performed at the Tibetan House Benefit Concert with Matt Katz-Bohen accompanying on keyboard and guitar.) March 24-April 4, 2015 Café Carlyle, New York, NY (Matt Katz-Bohen accompanied Debbie, Chris Stein accompanied on 25th & 26th. Tommy Kessler joined them on 28th, Roy Nathanson joined them on 29th) 13-Jun-15 Sardinia 18-Jun-15 Paris — France 27-Jun-15 Madison Square Garden Theater, New York, NY (Opening for Morrissey) 29-Jun-15 Packard Music Hall, Warren, OH 1-Jul-15 The Rose Music Center at The Heights, Huber Heights, OH (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 2-Jul-15 Ravinia Pavilion, Highland Park, IL (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 3-Jul-15 Fair St. Louis, St. Louis, MO (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 5-Jul-15 Hollywood Casino, Toledo, OH (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 7-Jul-15 Earl W. Brydges Artpark, Lewiston, NY (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 8-Jul-15 The Freeman Stage at Bayside, Selbyville, DE (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 10-Jul-15 Sands Bethlehem Event Center, Bethlehem, PA 12-Jul-15 Big Music Fest 2015 Waterloo, ON 18-Jul-15 Project Pabst, Portland, OR 20-Jul-15 Northern Quest Resort & Casino, Airway Heights, WA (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 21-Jul-15 Woodland Park, Seattle, WA (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 22-Jul-15 River Rock Casino Resort, Richmond, BC 24-Jul-15 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 26-Jul-15 The Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Appearing with Melissa Etheridge) 10-Dec-15 WTTW Grainger Studios, Chicago, IL (Taping for PBS Soundstage) 2016 31-Mar-16 Carnegie Hall - Stern Auditorium, New York, NY — Performed "Starman" with Matt Katz-Bohen on lead guitar and the group Holy Holy at the 1st evening of "The Music of David Bowie" Tribute. 1-Apr-16 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY — Performed "Heroes" at the 2nd evening of "The Music of David Bowie" Tribute. 12-May-16 Elmwood Amphitheater, Roanoke, VA 14-May-16 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD 10-Jun-16 Genesee Theater, Waukegan, IL 11-Jun-16 Weesner Family Amphitheatre, Apple Valley, MN — Blondie introduced Prince's "Kiss" within "Rapture" and played the opening chords of "1999" at the start of "Heart of Glass". 12-Jun-16 Miller Station, Milwaukee, WI (Milwaukee Pridefest) 19-Jul-16 Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY (For the launch of Levi 505C denim jeans) 22-Jul-16 Snoqualmie Casino, Mountain View Terrace, Snoqualmie, WA 24-Jul-16 Winter Park, Winter Park, CO (The Divide Music Festival)